Three Tigers, Three Mountains
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: There is a saying: Two tigers cannot live on the saem mountain. It means that a student cannot have two teachers... Because Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo are mad at each other, Goku is put to a test. Who is his teacher? Read & find out. R&R please


Three tigers, three mountains

There was a saying that two tigers cannot live on the same mountain. This basically applies to martial arts. The spirit of an ancient monk was called to Kanzeon Bosatsu. This day, he observed, the Kami of Mercy did not have the usual smirk on her face, but rather a look of disgust. "Honourable Goddess," he greeted, "what seems to be the trouble?"

Kanzeon looked towards him and smiled. "Look into the pond and see," she told him. The hooded monk looked and saw four travellers. They appeared to be normal, but a scent of hostility could be smelled, particularly from the green-eyed driver, the red head, and the blond monk. The golden eyed boy with them was clearly in distress. The monk knew straight away what to do and knew that the Merciful Kami would help him where she could. "I shall be on my way then," he told her.

"Just don't do anything..." Jiroushin warned, before the monk smiled a knowing smile.

"Of course," said the monk, "Genjo Sanzo and I go back a long way after all." He then disappeared in wisps of fog, heading down towards Shangri-La, to where the four travellers currently were.

* * *

Hakkai and Sanzo were mad. Not only at each other, but also at Gojyo. The three men have been angry with each for the past week, mostly concerning an issue that had involved Goku who was sitting in the passenger's seat beside Hakkai at the time being, as the healer did not trust the other two to be with him. Gojyo was angry because he did not know there rooms with a double bed. The whore climbed into Goku's bed, barely dressed. The other bed was empty as Gojyo went to the bathroom for a while. She had thought the filled bed was the pretty boy who had flirted with her earlier.

"Da reda?" Goku yawned, feeling her warm breath on his face. He opened his eyes to find the shocked girl almost on top of him. What happened in the next few moments was only seen through Goku's eyes, and even he was uncertain of what he saw.

Hakkai heard the door of his room slam, waking both him and Sanzo. The look in Goku's eyes was evident enough to know what had happened.

Sanzo was mad at Hakkai for not letting him shoot Gojyo for what the whore nearly did to Goku, and Hakkai was angry with Sanzo for such blood lust over Goku's problem. The healer was angrier at Gojyo to even allow such a thing to happen. And Gojyo was angry at them for not telling him there were no single rooms. What none of the three knew was how Goku blamed himself for such a fight and wished they would get along again, it had been a week since one of the three men talked to each other, and when they did talk, which was during mealtimes, it would go like this:

"_Goku," said Hakkai in an icy voice, "Would you tell Gojyo to collect water from the river?"_

"_Goku," Gojyo would return, "Would you tell Hakkai that's your job?"_

"_Oi, saru," Sanzo would say then, "Would you tell those two idiots to get on with dinner already?"_

_It would go on until about three hours before they would have something to eat. Goku did not complain, as he knew it would be a death sentence._

The only one who could understand what Goku was going through was Hakuryu. The two of them spent more time with each other in the past week, keeping away from the angry grown-ups, that they brought comfort to each other. As much as Goku wanted a bed, he was glad they were nowhere near a town for at least another week.

The four companions were currently travelling over a plane which Hakuryu could not trek over in his jeep form. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo were as hostile with each other as ever, Goku lagged behind the three with the luggage and Hakuryu for company. He did not mind, it was good not to get involved with their quarrels. Goku could only hope it would not last for much longer. He did not know how close his wish was to be coming true. Not only that... he was hungry.

Goku stopped his track then, feeling something anonymous nearby. It was neither kami or youkai, but it was not very friendly either. There was a rumble...

The older members of the team felt it. "Goku," Hakkai called, "tell me that was your stomach."

"I wish it was," Goku told him, not liking the sound of the rumble as well.

"What..." Gojyo started to ask when a ray of light appeared before them. Goku called out to his friends, as they did to him. But the light was so bright, and hypnotizing, the boy could not keep his eyes open. He fell to the ground amidst the light.

Something was tugging his collar, waking him gently. He opened his eyes to a small white dragon, perching on his chest. "Hakuryu," he exclaimed, hugging the little dragon, "You're safe!"

Suddenly, Goku felt another presence nearby. It was not the presence of any of his friends. The boy swirled, nyoibo ready. What he saw made him gasp.

A ghostly figure of a monk floated before him. He wore a hood so Goku could not see his features. With a hand gesture, he greeted Goku and showed that he was not an enemy. Goku knew the ghostly figure was not a friend either. "Have no fear, Son Goku," the monk told him, "your friends are currently unharmed."

Goku realised then that it was this hooded monk that caused the phenomena only moments ago. "What have you done to them?" the boy demanded. The monk laughed, a deep rich laugh that Goku could not place whether it was good or evil.

"Nothing permanent," replied the monk, "Not yet anyway."

He then continued, "Because of their fight within the past week, it has been decided that they are put to a test, or rather you to a test.

"The plane you were travelling with them earlier is where they are kept deep underground," the priest continued, "And they will remain there for as long as I wish, and that is not very long." From his scent, Goku knew that this was no ordinary being, he knew this being was neither youkai or kami, or even human. Whatever this being was, he had to save his friends. And to do that he had to play the game. "What should I do?" he asked meekly, putting away his staff.

"Who is your teacher?" the monk asked.

"Eh?" asked Goku, utterly confused. What game was he playing?

"Answer the riddle," said the hooded monk,"Two tigers cannot share the same mountain, only one will survive."

"What kind of question is that?" Goku fumed, "I can't choose only one of them!"

"You will give an answer tomorrow," said the monk, "Choose one, or all three will die." Goku punched the ground and cursed. Tears leaked from his eyes. he knew he could dig his friends out in time before sunrise the next day. He had to make a decision and quick.

* * *

The light was dim. It was dry everywhere. Hakkai woke with a headache. He looked around him. Apart from Sanzo and Gojyo the... cavern was empty. Groans came from the smokers, as they woke, "Daijoubu minna?" asked Hakkai, speaking to them for the first in a week. "Ah," replied Sanzo curtly before looking around him, "Where are we?"

"Looks like a cavern doesn't it, bouzu?" said Gojyo, as if Sanzo was stating the obvious. "And it looks like we're not alone here," added Sanzo, thinking he would deal with Gojyo later. Hakkai and Gojyo looked towards where Sanzo was looking and saw the same hooded monk that had appeared before Goku only moments before, only they had not known this.

"What have you done with Goku?" Hakkai demanded. The hooded monk just floated there and said, "He is unharmed. But he is being tested on choice between the three of you."

Silence rang through the cavern.

"Your precious boy will choose only one of you tomorrow," said the hooded monk, "Be sure to make peace before then, other wise he'll never forgive you." With those words, he disappeared.

"K'so!" Sanzo cursed.

Hakkai punched the solid floor. He was the sensible one! How could he let his anger best him now of all times? "If you want to draw blood," Sanzo said, "Punch harder."

"Ah, sure bouzu," snorted Gojyo, "Like a bleeding Hakkai would make Goku happy."

There was a click from the Smith & Wesson then.

"You dead would possibly make _him_ even happier," snarled Sanzo.

Goku!

"What have we done?" Hakkai murmured, looking from the red head to the blond. What has the boy thought of them in the past week?

It was then Hakkai realised the fiery anger between the three of them was caused by the want to protect the boy, and each other. Gojyo was angry because they did not inform him that they were only going to get two single rooms that night about a week ago. Sanzo was angry with Gojyo for nearly letting a whore tarnish Goku's innocence, and Hakkai for protecting the perverted kappa. Hakkai was angry with them both for showing a bad example for Goku and for taking anger out of each other when the boy needed them most.

"Enough you two," said Hakkai, standing, "This isn't the time to fight, Goku's out there making a decision on who should survive and be with him tomorrow and I doubt he'd ever forgive a single one of us if we don't resolve this now. Before he picks one of us, that is."

Sanzo and Gojyo continued to glare at one another. They knew that Hakkai was right.

They each have to protect the boy. Protect his smile. And Goku loves each and everyone of them. If they don't reconcile, Goku's smile would disappear forever. And he would be no better off than the three of them would ever be.

* * *

Goku sat in front of the fire. He did not eat anything, not that the food supply was gone, or that he did not know how to cook, he just did not feel hungry. _For once_. He stoked the small fire, thinking. Who would, or should, he choose?

Tears came to his eyes. He could not choose only one of his friends! It was not right!

Goku knew the only way out was by giving the right answer. "kyu," Hakuryu squeaked, rubbing his head against Goku's teary cheek, telling the boy he was not alone. With tears in his eyes, Goku stroked the dragons spine and murmured, "Hakuryu, what am I going to do?"

He could not consider himself Gojyo's and Hakkai's friend if he picked Sanzo over them, and Sanzo would possibly hit him for being stupid enough to choose him. The back seat would be empty without Gojyo, and Hakuryu would be sad without Hakkai. He did not know the right answer, but he saw his friends more than just teachers, they were his family. Sanzo was his father, Hakkai was his mother, and Gojyo was his brother. He had to choose one of them, but he could not decide.

Then it struck him!

"That's it!" he exclaimed. Hakuryu chirped in a questioning tone. "I know the answer," he explained to the little dragon. Hakuryu looked at the boy with his red eyes and chirped a lecture.

Goku knew the tone. "Of course it's not going to be stupid," he thought about it then, "At least I hope it's not stupid."

Hakuryu sweatdropped. They were doomed.

"Would you feel better if I told you my plan?" asked Goku, he then whispered to Hakuryu about his idea. "What do you think?" asked Goku.

Hakuryu gave a positive chirp.

"I'm glad you think so," said Goku, as he curled up to get some sleep, Hakuryu curled up beside him. Goku put and arm around the dragon, who in turn affectionately licked Goku's nose, tickling the boy. "I just hope it works," Goku told the little dragon. Hakuryu chirped.

* * *

"I wonder whom among us Goku would choose," Hakkai murmured, lying on his side. "He would most likely choose one out of two of you," muttered Gojyo, hands behind his head.

"You think he hasn't forgiven you for what happened that night?" said Hakkai.

"Sure he won't," muttered Gojyo, "I only wish I could tell him I'm sorry before I die."

"You're giving up already?" Sanzo snorted, arms folded, "There's a monkey outside there who's going to choose one of us to travel to the west with him. The Hell knows who. Especially since we've been treating him like a mail carrier in the past week."

It was then Hakkai and Gojyo realised that they had as much of a chance as Sanzo did to be chose for the journey west by Goku. Whoever Goku picked, it was in the best of his knowledge, which Hakkai knew was far higher than he had often shown.

The three sat there in silence for a few moments...

(Hakkai's theme)

"Na.. Hakkai," said Gojyo, "what would you want him to hear from you if he doesn't choose you?"

"I'd would have wanted to tell him... 'thank you'," said Hakkai, "for believing in me the way he does. What about you?"

"If I don't get chosen, I want him to know I'm sorry about last week," said Gojyo, "And for him to stop being stupid."

Hakkai chuckled in amusement. Though Gojyo's words were naturally from him, the healer knew what the red head was saying, "I hope he does the right thing... _always_."

"Tch," Sanzo snorted, "That stupid monkey better come up with the right answer."

Hakkai hoped so too. Whoever Goku picked, it had better be right. Family and friendship, and the sun, had nothing to do with this choice. It has to be logical. The question was, who among the three of them is his best teacher?

('Hakkai's theme' end)

* * *

Goku was awake the next morning as the sun rose. The monk had yet to appear. I hope this answer is right, he thought to himself. He then smiled sheepishly, knowing what Hakkai would have said in this position, "Yare, yare, if I start thinking this won't work, it won't." A flicker appeared at the corner of his eye, and knew the hooded monk had returned. Goku turned to face the enemy. His face and golden eyes calm, with the little white dragon on his shoulder. With a wave of his hand, the monk asked, "So, have you come up with an answer?"

"Yes," the boy answered.

"And?"

There was a moment's pause as Goku watched the hooded monk warily.

"The three of them are my teachers," replied Goku.

('For Real' piano)

The monk took a step backwards in surprise. Was the boy really that stupid?

"Two tigers..." he began again.

"I know that," Goku cut him off, glaring at the monk with thin patience, "But they are all tigers of their own mountains."

Again the hooded monk was stunned.

"Sanzo's mountain is the mountain of wisdom," Goku explained, "he teaches me to think before I act. A lesson of which I am still trying to master, but I haven't because I'm still a boy." The boy did not stop there. "Gojyo's mountain is the mountain of protection, he quarrels me in order to teach me to fight back so no one can harm me with fake words."

Goku clenched his fists then."Hakkai's mountain is the mountain of healing, he teaches me to heal wounds where no one can," Goku explained some more, "Even ones deep inside the heart. I have not fully mastered the art of healing, but he is the only teacher for healing I know."

Now only did the heretic stop. He stayed silent for a few moments to let the monk consume the words of which he had spoken.

"So you see," said Goku, "Each of them are tigers of their own mountain. And I travel among these mountain for them to teach me their ways. No two mountains are alike."

The monk's surprise turned into delight at the answer. This was obviously more to the boy than what meets the eye. Or there was a possibility that the boy was unconsciously living up to the meaning of his name. Goku... 'one who sees things invisible to the eyes of others'. And it was obvious that the heretic loved the three men so much, it would kill him to have one of them dead. In all the years he had asked this riddle, this was the best answer he had heard.

"Very well," said the monk, smiling, "Since that is your answer I will free them."

The monk clasped his hands together and began to glow. Goku waited patiently as he and Hakuryu looked over to the field where they were separated from their companions. The earth cracked in that plane. A ray of light shone upon it. Seeing this, Hakuryu nuzzled his head against Goku's cheek, chirping happily. "Thanks for believing in me, buddy," said Goku.

('For Real' piano end)

* * *

"Should it be about the time now?" asked Gojyo.

"There's no sunlight so we can't say," said Sanzo. Then rumble was heard. "The walls are disintegrating," said Hakkai, as bright light surrounded the three of them. They knew now that Goku had finally made a decision. Each hoped that Goku would forgive them as they fell into... First darkness, then sunlight. Sanzo opened his amethyst eyes to a plane where he, Hakkai and Gojyo had been separated from Goku. Looks like Goku chose me, thought Sanzo, that baka saru!

"Oi, oi, oi," said a familiar voice. Sanzo could not believe his ears, he turned around to find Gojyo and Hakkai staring at each other and then at him, dumbfounded as he was. They... were all alive?

"We're not all dead, are we?" Gojyo asked Hakkai. "I don't feel dead," Hakkai replied. He did not notice Sanzo hitting the paper fan on Gojyo. "Teme!" shouted Gojyo, rubbing his sore head, "That hurts, bouzu!"

"Hmph!" the monk snorted, "Goes to show we're not dead. Cause it would've gone straight through you."

"That's good to hear at the very least, minna!" a familiar voice called.

(Open up your mind song)

The trio looked around and saw Goku running towards them, with Hakuryu flying at his wake. Before they knew it, the three of them were engulfed in a huge hug that lasted for several minutes. When Goku released them, he took a look at them one by one as if trying to see if every exact detail of them was right. Pools un-shed tears of happiness swirled in his golden eyes.

With nothing else on their mind except gratitude towards the boy, Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo hugged Goku back as tightly as they all could. Apologies as well flew from them. "Forget about it," said Goku, "You're all alive, that's all that matters."

Now _they_ wanted to cry, knowing Goku loved the three of them in their own way.

"How did you manage to free the three of us?" Hakkai asked finally, gripping Goku's shoulders gently.

"I just gave him the right answer," said Goku, "It's what families do: we look out for each other."

"But," said Gojyo, "The riddle of two tigers and one mountain...?"

"You guys each have your own mountain," said Goku. The three men looked at their boy, confused. "Ano..." started Hakkai, "What do you mean by that?"

"Sanzo's mountain is wisdom," Goku explained, "Gojyo's mountain is words, and Hakkai's is healing."

"Me?" snorted Sanzo, raising an eyebrow, "Wisdom? You trying to butter me up, stupid monkey?"

"You've been trying to crack me to think-before-I-act into my head for years," explained Goku. He turned to Gojyo and Hakkai then, "Gojyo often quarrels with me, therefore training me to stand up for myself with words, and Hakkai teaches me how to wrap bandages on wounds." He blushed then, scratching the back of his head, "Both of which I'm still working on."

"So those three: words, wisdom and healing, are our mountains?" Gojyo said incredulously.

"I had to come up with something apart from father, mother and brother," Goku shrugged, "He wanted answers for teachers, not family."

At this, all three men started laughing. Who, but Goku, would give that type of answer?

As they started their westward trek again, Gojyo put the boy on headlock and ruffled the boy's brown hair. "You really are something else, you stupid monkey," teased Gojyo.

"I'M NOT A MONKEY!" Goku protested.

Again they laughed, and headed towards west. Shoulder to shoulder.

In Tenkai, Kanzeon was watching them in her lily pond. She looked towards the hooded monk who was smiling as well. "You did well," the Kami thanked him as he un-hooded himself, "Koumyo Sanzo."

"Ah well," the spirit of Koumyo Sanzo sighed, "At least I know now that Kouryu is happy. And to be honest, I knew the boy was going to find some way to save his friends, even if it caused his life."

"But you would have given his friends back in any case," said Jiroushin, "Whether he gave the right answer or not." Koumyo Sanzo just smiled, "Yes," he admitted, "I would." He looked down at the four travellers, "That boy he has with him is a very special child."

"Agreed," said the Kami, "They should be more happy now that they know that the boy loves them as much as they love him." And that is the strength among them for now.

(Open up your mind song end)

The end.


End file.
